Get It Right
by KittieBatch
Summary: "¿Qué puedo hacer si lo he dado todo y no es suficiente?" Se preguntaba Viktor Nikiforov con frecuencia, tenía una carrera brillante como patinador, el mundo a sus pies pero aún así, algo faltaba, de pronto estaba más solo que nunca. -Un repaso a la vida de Viktor antes de Yuri.-
1. Yuri

**YURI**

Hasetsu era diferente a San Petesburgo, su ciudad natal. El clima era frío, pero no tanto. El mar se podía escuchar cantando una canción diferente. ¿O acaso era él quién veía todo de forma diferente? No, él seguía siendo el mismo.

Ese día arribó al lugar dónde aquel patinador japonés le dijo que estaría, Yuri Katsuki, ojos castaños, cabello negro, poca tolerancia al alcohol... Yuri Katsuki, amado por una familia, apoyado por sus amigos, inseguro... Yuri Katsuki, aquél que puso su mundo de cabeza.

-Viktor, la cena está lista- era Yuri desde la puerta de su nueva habitación. -Mi madre cocinó Katsudon, debes probarlo.

Viktor asintió, sí existía alguna duda de su decisión se disipó al ver a Yuri. Quizás él, la leyenda viviente del patinaje, necesitaría mucha más ayuda que el muchacho japonés en mala racha.


	2. Trece

**Trece**

Viktor sonreía feliz, se hallaba por primera vez compitiendo a nivel profesional, con trece años por fin podía participar en la Grand Prix Junior, su entrenador de toda la vida sabía que no podían desperdiciar esa preciada oportunidad, Viktor ganaría indiscutiblemente. El joven realmente tenía una vida fácil, provenía de una familia de gran poder económico en Rusia, tenía tutores que se encargaban de enseñarle lo que se supone aprendería en la escuela y sus padres simplemente decían que sí a lo que pedía, era feliz no teniendo la constante intromisión de su padre al que la frase " _soy un hombre ocupado_ " lo definiría perfectamente y su madre, una mujer con aspiraciones artísticas pero sin talento realmente apreciable, se pasaba la vida metida en en su agencia de talentos. Viktor llegaba a casa dónde los sirvientes lo consentían, pues lo creían un niño solitario, sin embargo para Viktor estaba bien, él solo necesitaba su patinaje. O eso creía hasta el día que Makkachin llegó a su vida.

Las cámaras apuntaban al joven ruso, el único ruso en competir ese año en el Grand Prix Junior, Sergei quién tenía quince años y también se había hecho un espacio en la competencia tuvo que desistir debido a una lesión que debía atender de inmediato. Para Viktor era un poco abrumador tanta atención de todos, la federación pondría sus ojos en él y su participación durante la competencia, llegó a la final destacándose desde el inicio de sus iguales rusos, pasando con elegancia sobre los extranjeros que halló en las distintas competencias. Yakov estaba emocionado porque su joven e inexperto pupilo estaba demostrado su inmenso talento, él brillaba con luz propia.

-¿Qué buscas Yakov?- preguntó Viktor tan pronto ingresaron al evento, veía a su entrenador buscar con insistencia algo entre el público.

-A tus padres- contestó, no veía a ninguno de ellos -Mijail y Vika me aseguraron que estarían aquí- el entrenador seguía buscando hasta que Viktor emitió un risa divertida.

-A mis padres no debes creerles nada Yakov- el jovencito reía mucho más alto ahora. -Ellos no van a venir, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- se encogió de hombros, le daba igual si ellos estaban allí o no, apenas los conocía, sería como tener a alguien más del público.

-Vitya- le vio preocupado el hombre, él, a pesar de todo su trabajo y constantes viajes se tomaba el tiempo necesario para apoyar a sus hijos, asistía a los recitales de Boris y a las presentaciones de Olenka, aún después del divorcio él permanecía cerca de su familia. Como padre no podía entender perderse un momento tan importante como aquel en la vida de un hijo, especialmente cuando es el único. -¿No quieres que ellos te vean competir?

-¿Por qué?- el joven ruso se llevó un dulce a la boca sin importarle que su entrenador le prohibiera comer antes de competir.

-No pareces preocupado.

-Nunca van a los entrenamientos, ¿por qué sería diferente esta vez?- el joven realmente no entendía la alarma de su entrenador ante el asunto, así era siempre, los veía a veces durante la comida, hablaban lo necesario y cada quién se ocupaba de lo suyo, a él no le molestaba que no le pusieran atención, él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para ir pensando en ellos.

Yakov tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender los sentimientos del joven, si sus hijos se hallaran en esa posición estarían armando un escándalo porque su padre no estaba allí apoyándolos. -Tienes que prepararte- dijo zanjando el asunto para gusto de Viktor, si a él no le importaba a Yakov tampoco debía afectarle, se enfocarían en ganar, sabía que con solo un poco de esfuerzo Viktor podría entrar al podio.

La competencia comenzó, era emocionante estar parado en un lugar tan luminoso durante un evento importante, sabía que ese era el camino que seguiría durante toda su vida, lo supo desde que puso sus pies por primera vez sobre el hielo. Una sonrisa amplia acompañó su entrada a la pista, sería su momento.

Descubrió que el sonido de los aplausos dirigidos a él y solo a él eran algo vigorizante, le gustaba estar en medio del hielo siendo alabado por todos aquellos extraños, suspiró y la música se dejó escuchar y con ella sus movimientos iniciaron, la fabulosa composición de Ennio Morricone acompañaba a Viktor deslizándose por el hielo, la intensidad de los movimientos del joven y el dramatismo en su rostro encajaban perfecto con _Chi Mai_. El público guardaba silencio y más de uno parecía realmente afectado por aquel programa, Viktor disfrutaba el momento, el frío del hielo ponía su cuerpo alerta sin dejar de lucir exquisito y elegante, como un ángel herido, un ángel de largos cabellos plateados, un ángel envuelto en rojo y negro... un giro tras otro Yakov se convencía que Viktor llegaría lejos, estaba viendo entrar por la puerta grande a una leyenda que traspasaría fronteras. El pecho del entrenador se infló de orgullo, aquel muchacho de solo trece años estaba maravillado al mundo con sus movimientos.

El programa terminó y con él un estallido de aplausos y gritos por parte del público inició, no fue perfecto o limpio, pero nadie podría decir que aquella presentación no fue menos que hermosa, Divina, la nombrarían algunos diarios rusos. Viktor salió de la pista con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, para ser su primera experiencia era algo imposible de haber imaginado, incluso creyó que lloraría de la emoción. Yakov palmeó animado la espalda de su pupilo y lo llevó al Kiss&Cry para recibir la puntuación.

Al día siguiente la respuesta fue parecida, Viktor conquistaba a todos con su forma de patinar, esta vez había hecho algo por demás diferente, presentó un programa con la canción _Hyperventilation_ de Apocalyptica, Yakov por poco y no lo deja hacerlo, tenía sus reservas respecto al tipo de música pero Viktor secuestró su programa obligando a su entrenador a aceptar su decisión, él no supo que así sería siempre que Viktor deseara algo.

Era maravilloso ver como aquel ángel que deslumbró a todos el día anterior con su sufrimiento, ahora parecía un demonio neófito dispuesto a divertirse, aquello era un giro diferente y sorprendente. Esa vez tal y como Yakov creyó desde el inicio, Viktor subió al podio con una medalla de plata, nada mal para un chico de trece años que se presentaba por primera vez frente a competidores de todo el mundo.

Al volver a Rusia ninguno de sus padres esperaban por él en el aeropuerto, sin embargo un grupo de aficionados acudieron a recibirlo, para Viktor aquello era suficiente ¿necesitaba algo de sus padres más allá del dinero? No, sus fans podían tratarlo tan bien como quisiera, porque sí, ahora tenía un grupo de fans, y el resto no importaba. El chófer estaba esperando por él y cuando pudo escabullirse con ayuda de Yakov, subió al auto. Las luces de San Petesburgo comenzaban a encenderse, consultó el reloj, apenas serían las seis pero el invierno era cruel con la luz diurna. Recargó su cabeza en la ventana del auto escuchando la charla del hombre que lo transportaba, le decía que todos lo vieron en la televisión y creían que merecía el oro, decía que era un niño maravilloso y que lucía como un ángel. Viktor disfrutaba los halagos.

Bajó del auto tan pronto como llegaron, saludó a todas las personas del servicio y se sorprendió al ver a su madre en casa, no esperaba que ella estuviera a esa hora, pero tampoco interesaba mucho. -Buenas tardes madre- dijo él antes de subir a su habitación. Ella respondió el saludo sin cortar la llamada que la mantenía entretenida.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta de Viktor sonaron media hora después -Adelante- dijo, pensó que se trataba de alguna persona del servicio, de preferencia Yelena, la mujer era de trato dulce y siempre le daba dulces. Pero esa vez no era ella, se trataba de su madre.

-Vitya- dijo ella entrando y quedado a unos pasos de la puerta, se notaba incómoda, ni ella misma sabía como tratar con su hijo -tu padre y yo sabemos de tu participación en el Grand Prix Jr y también de tu medalla de plata, así que decidimos ceder ante la petición que has hecho los últimos siete años -suspiró ella como si estar allí le robase la fuerza vital- Mañana Vladimir te llevará a escoger el perro que has pedido- ella saltó asustada pues en menos de lo que parpadeó tenía a su hijo abrazándola emocionado.

-Gracias madre- decía una y otra vez, nada lo haría más feliz que eso, tener un perro -Agradece a mi padre por favor- dijo soltándola por fin, aquel abrazo era el primero que Viktor recordaría de sus primeros trece años de vida.

Así fue como Makkachin llegó a la vida de Viktor, al día siguiente el chófer lo llevó a la ciudad para elegir al cachorro de una tienda cara, entonces Viktor no pudo hacerlo porque antes de entrar escuchó un ladrido lastimero de un callejón, corrió hacia el sitio y halló a un pequeño cachorro sucio y delgado llorando, era muy pequeño y temblaba de frío. -Vamos, este es el que quiero- dijo tomando al perrito sin dejar lugar a dudas de su decisión. El hombre asintió, en el fondo creía que el jovencito escogió a aquel perro porque podía sentir su soledad. -Te llamarás... ¿Makkachin?- el cachorro ladró y él lo interpretó como un _"sí"_. Lo llevó a casa y él mismo le dio un baño, le dio de comer y pidió que el veterinario viniese a verlo. Esa noche con el cachorro acurrucado en sus brazos tuvo un pensamiento alegre "Tengo un amigo" pensó emocionado y se abrazó con fuerza al perrito, experimentado un sentimiento que desconocía, así que decidió que lo llamaría _**amor**_.

 _ **Hola hermosas criaturas, gracias por leer este breve capitulo, estoy muy emocionada de iniciar este proyecto, ¿hay vikturi? sí, lo hay, pero también quiero mostrar los años de Viktor que desconocemos y como todo esto lo llevó a conocer a Yuri. Espero que les agrade la idea y apoyen la historia. Espero también que les agradase la selección musical de los programas de Viktor.**_

 _ **¡Un beso!**_


End file.
